Home is Where the Mirth Is
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Most people find being cooped up in the wintertime find it lazy and boring. Then again, the X-Men have their own style which is a large portion of mayhem, craziness and just plain silly shenanigans! And everyone thought Spider-Man was the only sane superhero!


**The disclaimer saying I do not own X-Men Evolution and GI Joe: Rise of Cobra has been heavily buried under a large amount of snow and blizzard weather, and well… you get the idea.**

**Home Is Where the Mirth Is**

"I cant believe this! Forty-nine freakin' inches of snow! We'll be trapped in here forever!" Lance yelped, as the outdoor area of the X-Mansion was indeed buried under amounts of ice

"Ah chill out, would you? Just relax and enjoy it." Bobby retorted, listening to his Walkman while reading a sports illustrated magazine. Just then, a hand swiped the magazine from Bobby's hand

"A-Ha! Stealing **my** magazine, eh? Hmph! Male chauvinistic pansy!" Wanda grouched, sauntering off in a huff.

"Geez, what's **her** problem? Is she on her period?" Ripcord asked. Insulted by that comment, Pietro slapped him up the head.

"Just so you know, Wanda has bipolar issues. And believe me, it makes **perfect sense** in context." Pietro hissed before putting on his pink bunny robe.

"Hey guys! What'd we miss?" Cover Girl asked cheerfully, as she and Duke entered the mansion with a large tray of take-out fast food.

"Nah, not much. Why don't you pull up a pew and have some Frappuccino?" Scott offered, handing everyone else a mug.

"AACHOO!"

"What the heck?" Breaker asked in astoundment. "It's Jean. She has a bit of a fever around the winter seasons." Scott replied, motioning Kurt to bring up a cup of coffee for her.

"Huh. I'd have thought that was an effect from frostbite, like that time Bobby and I got stuck in that Apache winter cavern last February." Lance joked, nudging Bobby's shoulder

"Hey, don't remind me of **that**. You were the one that nearly fed me to those rabid wolves!" Bobby snapped

"Oh, so sorry for trying to get some wolf fur to keep our skins warm!" Lance smirked sarcastically as Scott rolled his eyes

"One of those days again?" Cover Girl asked, as she massaged Scott's weak forehead in her arms. "Yup." Scott groaned. Then, as if on cue, who showed up but Victor

"Finally! What took you so long, Creed?" Heavy Duty hissed, covering his armored uniform with a large parka.

"Uh… where'd you get the parka?" Duke asked curiously. "Um…" Heavy Duty stuttered before an irate Wanda clobbered him on the head with a frying pan.

CLONG! THUD!

"How **dare** you use **my** winter parka for a body heater" Wanda snarled before turning her fiery gaze at Scott and the others, who were clearly mortified.

"Uh… should we try to do something?" Duke whispered timidly. Logan smacked him up the head. "Suck it up, will you! You a soldier or some kind of pansy?"

"Of all the couch potatoes I have encountered in my existence, you lowbrow, lazy, technically INCOMPETENT sissies can barely do ANYTHING, even so as LIFT A FREAKING MOOSE!" Wanda ranted, her tangent causing everyone to dive behind the large sofa for protection.

"… she scares me." Duke muttered in an effeminate voice. "Pansy!" Logan hissed, giving both Scott and Cover Girl a dose of chloroform. Both simply yawned and crumpled to the floor.

"What the…? LOGAN! I thought you were gonna gas **Duke**, not **them!**" Ana snarled at a particularly stupefied Logan whilst Cover Girl snored in her sleep, embracing Scott.

"… er, it was a judgmental call." Logan sheepishly added. "what?" Ana spat, confused.

"I **told** you letting him buy all that CIA garbage was a bad idea." Scarlett hissed as Kitty sheepishly giggled.

"I'm telling you, I have no idea what the hell's going on: Wanda's going completely apeshit on everybody, Duke is being more of a pansy than a soldier, Jean is with a fever, and Scott and Cover Girl are…" Logan trailed off as he saw the two companions making love on the sofa.

"Oh Scott… you are a more handsome man I've ever met. All this time, I've **dreamed** of being your mistress." Cover Girl purred romantically as Scott rubbed her silky blond hair.

"well my darling flower, consider your dream a reality." Scott teased before both engaged in more amorous pleasure, going far as to stripping off their clothing in plain sight.

"That… is… DISGUSTING!" Logan spat, insulted. Jean then feistily grabbed him by the ear and dragged him up the staircase

"Come here Mr. Womanizing Canadian, let **me** show you what **real** mutant women want!" Jean ranted, cackling maniacally.

"…. We need to get her some medical help." Ripcord added


End file.
